


Snow Fights

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Best way to spend the day being snowed in? Snow fight!





	Snow Fights

Prompto sat at the window to their home, watching as the snow continued to fall outside. They had been snowed in since last night and the snow showed no signs of stopping. The blond had never been so excited to see snow. Ignis, ever prepared as he was, was prepared for at least a week before they had anything to worry about so it really was just a vacation for them. Turning from his place by the window, Prompto hurried from his seat to look for Ignis.

 

"Iggy! Iggy where are you?" Cried the blond, rushing through the house. Ignis peered over the book he had been reading, they had been together long enough for him to know the excitable chatter was nothing to fret over. Still, he marked his place just as his boyfriend came into view.

 

"Yes, love?" Prompto beamed at the pet name even after all this time, blush dusting his cheeks. Giving a wave of his hand to the window he had just come from, Prompto smiled.

“It’s still snowing.” Ignis gave him an odd look, and Prompto giggled nervously.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go outside? We could have a snowball fight!” Fidgetting slight, Prompto tried not to be discouraged by his lover’s face.

“Prompto, we’re snowed in because of a blizzard that may not stop for days. You want to go outside and play in it?” As soon as he spoke, Ignis regretted it. Prompto’s face fell and he began to stress over the hem of his shirt, Ignis could see the thread unraveling. Watching his hands, Prompto mumbled, only heard by Ignis because he had grown accustomed to Prompto’s insecurity.

“Well, I mean, yeah? It’s not fun by yourself, and Noct would never come outside with me either. I thought it might be fun, but it’s okay. Go back to your book, I’ll go clean my equipment or something.”As he turned to leave Ignis bit back a sigh, pulling himself to his feet. He knew Prompto wasn’t trying to guilt him on purpose, but he wouldn’t be able to get back to his book now that he had. Taking a few quick steps to dissolve the space between them, Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto, pulling him against his chest.

“Alright, but at least let’s bundle up so we don’t catch our death out there.” Prompto did squeal with delight, turning in Ignis’ arms, hugging him as tightly as he could before running off to the coat closet. Following a few steps behind, Ignis let himself sigh, he often enjoyed giving into his lover's whims, but this wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

Once outside Prompto immediately jumped into a drift of snow, giggling as he sank in. Scooping up a large handful of snow, he pouted when as it slipped from his grip as easily as sand in an hourglass. Glaring up at the cloudy sky, the blond huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ignis, for his part, was proud of himself for holding back his laughter. It wasn’t that he was happy for Prompto’s blight, but his soft lips pouting as he gave his best angry glare at the grey sky. He looked like a very put off kitten. Picking up his own handful of snow, Ignis waited until Prompto was looking at him, and blew the snow in his face.

Whining, Prompto tried to bat away the offending snow as it fluttered around his face. 

“Iggy! What are you doing?” Smirking, Ignis picked up more snow.

“Having a snow fight of course.” He smooshed the snow on Prompto’s face, earning him a tackle into the snow. Laughing the two rolled around the snow, trying to get the other the most covered in the cold white fluff. Ignis knew he had the upper hand, but took it easy, there was no fun in an easy victory. That thinking leads to snow being shoved under his coat, quickly melting pressed against his bare skin.

Screaming in surprise, Ignis tried to roll away, throwing snow over his shoulder at Prompto even though more landed on his back than what hit Prompto. As they continued to struggle, Ignis managed to get snow down the front of Prompto’s coat, the blond squealing at the sensation. 

Eventually, the two lay in the front yard tangled together, chests heaving. Covered in snow and sweat they clung to each other, grinning. Unfortunately, the cold was quick to catch up with them and they began to shiver, clinging closer together for warmth that wasn’t there.

“Why don’t we go inside and have a hot bath,” suggested Ignis through chattering teeth. Prompto eagerly nodded as he untangled himself from his boyfriend, helping his stand. Once they were both on their feet, the two made their way inside. Maybe it wasn’t what they were expecting, but they had fun, and that’s what Prompto wanted after all. Even Ignis had to admit he had fun.


End file.
